Usopp's Work
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: AU. Usopp needs to get a loan from Zoro but Zoro will only give him the money if his roommate Sanji goes on a date with him.
1. Chapter 1

I call this 'Usopp's Work.' which also includes some Zoro and Sanji romance. Well, not exactly romance but good enough. I put the genre as humour since it is kind of funny. I don't know what genres my fanfictions are so if I'm wrong, I apologise. This is an AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

"Hey Sanji, I've got someone important coming over I look at some plans for my building so could you make a special dinner?" Usopp asked his roommate Sanji.

"Sure, I'm not working tonight," Sanji said.

"Great. He'll be here at six. You can join us if you want. If you are joining us, make sure you be polite. Remember last time when I had someone over they ran out screaming because of the hot spice you put in his dish?"

"Oh yeah, that was funny," Sanji laughed.

"No it wasn't! I lost that sale," Usopp said. "Please just be polite and don't do anything. This is a huge thing for me."

"Fine, ruin my fun. What's his name?" Sanji asked.

"Roronoa Zoro. Head of Wado Enterprises," Usopp explained. "He's as old as you are."

"Sounds like a moron," Sanji scoffed.

"Sanji, don't make a comment like that when he's around!" Usopp exclaimed.

"What? There's nothing like a little humour behind his back," Sanji grinned. "You're always being serious. Time to loosen up a bit. Say something mean about this Zoro."

"Well he has green hair that looks retarded and his voice sounds so snobby," Usopp said.

"There we go. You said something mean about him. And who Has green hair?" Sanji asked.

"Don't know. Could you make your best food, including dessert? Zoro will be here in an hour," Usopp said.

"An hour? I better get to work," Sanji said, dashing off to the kitchen that was strictly off limits to anyone that answers to the name Usopp.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Usopp answered it. There was Zoro, standing there, wearing an expensive looking suit.

"Please come in Mr Roronoa," Usopp stood to the side to let Zoro enter.

"So when is dinner going to be ready?" Zoro asked.

"As soon as my roommate is done cooking it," Usopp replied. "Sanji, is dinner almost ready?"

"Yeah, it's ready now. Would you help me carry it to the table?" Sanji appeared in the doorway.

"Okay. Just a minute Mr Roronoa," Usopp excused himself then went to help Sanji.

"So Usopp, why should I give you a loan?" Zoro asked at the dinner table.

"I make buildings for people that have jobs but don't get enough recognition for it. I've been doing this for about 3 years." Usopp said.

"Interesting," Zoro said.

After dinner, Sanji went to bed. Zoro was leaving when Usopp had to ask; "So have you decided if you will give me the money to make more buildings?"

"I'll give you the money," Zoro said.

"Really? Thank you," Usopp said.

"On one condition. Your roommate Sanji goes out on a date with me," Zoro said.

"Wha-? But he's not-" Usopp stuttered.

"Our date will be this Sunday at 7:00pm. I'll come here to pick him up but if he says no our deal is off," Zoro threatened. He turned around and left.

The next morning Usopp had to talk Sanji into going on a date with Zoro.

"What?! No! I'm not going on a date with that idiot!" Sanji yelled.

"Please Sanji, I need the money," Usopp pleaded.

"Say if I did go, what do I get in return?" Sanji asked.

"I'll clean your room for a month," Usopp offered.

"Make that two months. And you do my washing for three months," Sanji said. "So when's the date?"

Usopp's face lit up. "7:00 this Sunday.

That Sunday night, Sanji got ready for his date with Zoro. Sanji heard the doorbell ring and he went to answer it.

"I see you decided to come on the date," Zoro said in a rude tone.

Sanji bit his tongue to stop a remark. Zoro grabbed Sanji's hand. "Let's go. The car's waiting," he said. Sanji followed Zoro to his car. He got in the passenger seat while Zoro was in front of the wheel. They arrived at Zoro's house. It was massive! It had 3 bathrooms and 6 bedrooms. Most of the bedrooms where filled with weights and medals. Zoro and Sanji sat down at a large table and a chef brought them their food. They ate in silence. It was Zoro who broke the silence. "So how do you like the food? Usopp told me that you're a chef."

"The food is delicious," Sanji replied. The room fell silent once again. After dinner, Zoro dropped Sanji back home.

The next morning, someone called Usopp very early in the morning.

"Usopp, it's Zoro, it time you it your part of the agreement,"Zoro said.

"Does that mean…"

"Yes, I'm giving you the money," Zoro said.

END

Okay, thanks everyone for taking your time reading this really crappy fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

So since some people wanted another chapter, here you go, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Enjoy!

"Sanji, I need to have Zoro over again so I can get more money from him," Usopp said. "It also means that you will need to go on another date with him."

It had been a month since Zoro and Sanji's date.

"No, Usopp, it was bad enough the first time," Sanji said. "And I've realised that you haven't done the chores you promised you would do since our last date."

"Well... uh... you know, uh... stuff came up," Usopp stuttered, not daring to say that he had completely forgotten about their agreement.

"I'm waiting," Sanji said impatiently.

"I-" Usopp was interrupted as his phone rang. He answered the phone. Turns out it was Zoro wanting to talk to Sanji. "He wants to talk to you, Sanji," Usopp whispered to his roomate.

"Me? Why me?" Sanji asked in a whisper.

"To confirm your date tomorrow night," Usopp whispered.

"What? No!" Sanji loudly whispered. "I told you no, Usopp."

"Please," Usopp pleaded.

"Fine," Sanji sighed, grabbing the phone off Zoro. "Hello? Zoro?"

'Hello, Sanji, I'm calling to confirm our date that I have arranged for tomorrow night,' Zoro said. "You are still coming, right?"

'Of course," Sanji replied.

"Great. Like last time, I will be picking you up at 7," Zoro said.

"Okay," Sanji said.

"Goodbye, Sanji," Zoro said.

"Goddbye," Sanji said before hanging up.

"Thank you so much Sanji," Usopp said, giving Sanji a tight hug. "I promise that if you see something you like at any store, I'll pay for it."

"It's fine, Usopp, I think that mosshead is growing on me," Sanji said, a small smile forming on his face

To be continued...

So I've decided that this will be a story with chapters, not just a one-shot. Next chapter is Zoro and Sanji's second date! How will they act? What will happen? I need reviews and suggestions for the next chapter.


End file.
